


Stargazing

by feelgood_mac



Series: Berujean Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, and my limited knowledge of constellations, its just cute okay?, just fluff and confessions and an overused trope, that's really all that's in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for day 1 of berujeanweek2016! </p>
<p>~Fluff-filled stargazing in the desert~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

A loud honk from outside startled Bertholdt out of his sleep and made him fall off of his desk chair. It was Friday night but he still had decided to stay in and finish his essay, which wasn’t even due for another two weeks. His plans, however, had been disrupted first by his body’s need for sleep and then by the honk, which he was almost certain was from his best friend.

Bertholdt begrudgingly walked down the stairs and threw open the door but not before looking at the clock in the kitchen. 3am, my parents are going to kill me, he thought to himself. He paused in the doorway to see if his parents were awake but the house was quiet. Shutting the door as softly as possible, he angrily stomped over to the curb where Jean sat in his beat up old pickup truck, smug as could be.

“Seriously? You could have just called me. What if my parents had woken up?” Bertholdt crossed his arms and glared at Jean before realizing the boy was looking at him weirdly. He followed his friend’s eyes and saw that, in his rush, he had forgotten to change out of his pajamas. 

Jean snorted and tried not to laugh. “Lilo and Stitch? Cute!”

Bertholdt’s face flushed from embarrassment; he turned around and started to go head back inside, only to be stopped by Jean’s pleading voice.

“Bert, please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh.” He heard Jean sigh and hit his head against the steering wheel. “I promise you’ll like what I have planned for tonight.”

With that, Bertl once again headed towards the truck, grimacing at its horrible paint job and the huge dent in the side of the bed. Just as he was about to cross in front of the cab so he could get in, Jean stopped him.

“Wait! I’ve gotta say something first.” A wide grin and wink from Jean made him blush but thankfully it was too dark for anyone to see.

“Just because we live in Arizona doesn’t mean the wind isn’t chilly so make it quick.” He was frustrated and sore from sleeping on his desk and if Jean didn’t hurry up and let him in, he’d go right back inside and sleep in his warm, soft bed. His eyes drooped a little at the thought of his bed.

“Okay, okay. Just…” Jean took a breath before saying, “Get in, loser, we’re going star gazing!”

Bertholdt just stood there, staring at his friend incredulously. “Mean Girls? Seriously?” He huffed and climbed into the cab where he came face to face with Jean, who handed him a weird looking map.

“Hold onto that, we’re gonna need it since you prefer to stay inside rather than enjoy the night sky like me.”

An eye roll was Bertholdt’s only reply and, not too long after that, Jean pulled away from the curb and drove them out of the suburb they both lived in and out into the desert. He parked the truck and got out, pulling Bertl with him.

“This isn’t safe. We should go back home.” The desert made Bertholdt more nervous than he usually was, especially when the coyotes decided to howl. Jean pulled the taller boy into the bed of the truck and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The truck bed was covered in layers of blankets and Jean had leaned some pillows against the metal so they   
could sit up.

“Bert, everything’s going to be okay. Would I ever let something hurt you?” Bertl shook his head tentatively Jean smiled. “Plus my dad let me bring some of his flares. Coyotes hate fire so if we break open a flare, they’ll go running off with their tails between their legs!”

Jean’s confident tone made Bertl feel a bit more at ease but the arm around his shoulders made his heart flutter. He had had a crush on the blonde for a long time now and had even planned out a confession but every time he got up the courage to tell him, Jean would excitedly tell him about the date he had had the night before, effectively squashing the words on the tip of Bertl’s tongue. He didn’t blame Jean, he couldn’t; Bertholdt was happy to see him happy, even if it wasn’t because of him.

“Dude, quit spacing out. There’s enough space above us without you adding to it.” Jean tugged the map out of Bertl’s hands and opened it up, spreading it in front of them. “This is a star map specifically for this area and time of year. We’re gonna find at least ten constellations before I’m gonna let you go home.”

And they did. Well, Jean found most of them since Bertholdt was more focused on trying to stay awake. The blonde was just pointing out Gemini when he felt Bertl’s head drop onto his shoulder. Sighing, he grabbed one of the extra blankets and wrapped it around them. He waited a few minutes to make sure the taller boy was asleep before speaking.  
“Y’know, I didn’t just bring you out here to bore you with constellations.” He took a deep breath before continuing on. “I’ve known that you’ve had a crush on me since middle school, Bert. I was just too stubborn o-or scared or whatever to do anything about it.” Pushing Bertl’s hair out of his face so he could properly look at him, he leaned in and kissed the boy’s forehead. “What I’m trying to say is, well, I like you too. Which doesn’t even make sense since we’re completely different people; you like books a-and you’re super smart while I’m just some loser who’s obsessed with constellations and comics.”

To Jean’s surprise, Bertholdt raised his head, a heavy blush on his cheeks. “You’ve known this entire time and this is how you tell me? By dragging me out in the middle of the night and then putting yourself down? Jean, y-you’re really smart; it’s just we’re smart in different areas.” Bertl took Jean’s hand under the blanket and squeezed it gently. “I’m still a little mad that you woke me up in the middle of the night but I’m also really happy because I had a lot of fun and you’re always happy when you talk about constellations.”

Jean pulled the blanket up to cover his face before leaning on Bertholdt a little. “I-I’m glad you had fun; I was really worried that I was boring you. And I, uh, thought you were asleep so I’m not really sure what to say right now. I had this speech planned, I’ve even got notecards in my pocket, but this works too." He paused for a second before adding, "Should I take you home now?”

Bertholdt shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Not yet, there’s still a lot more constellations for you to show me.”

Jean grinned and sat up straight, pointing up at the sky. “This one’s Monoceros. It’s a unicorn and in mythology…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudos and if you really liked it or saw places where I could improve, leave a comment! As always, my tumblr is [kirschbooty](http://kirschbooty.tumblr.com/) so head on over there!


End file.
